


Intermission

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tenderness, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Keith finds Shiro in the lounge in the middle of the night and invites him back to bed with him to sleep. But when they get to his room, Kolivan is already there in bed.Just a soft story about Keith looking out for Shiro and the potential the future holds for the three of them.
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Kolivan/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for inspiration to keep me motivated during these crazy times. So this was a suggestion from a twitter follower - @nrem511 - who gave me the trope 'Sharing a bed', the pairing/trio of Keith, Shiro, and Kolivan and the prompt 'We need a bigger bed!'

Keith walked through the always lit halls of Atlas to the communal kitchen and living room space that the paladins and MFE pilots shared. Keith was on a mission to forage for snacks and drinks and Hunk could always be relied on to leave some baked goods out. 

“Oh, hey Keith,” Shiro said as the door opened. 

Keith froze for a moment before stepping fully into the room. He hadn’t expected to run into anyone at this hour and had only slipped on a pair of Garrison jogging pants. He really wished he had grabbed a shirt since his torso was covered in recent scratches and bite marks. Though he wondered just how much Shiro could see in the dim lighting of the room. And why was Shiro sitting in the near dark in his uniform in the middle of the night? Unlike his own room, Shiro had a full kitchen and lounge area in his room. The perks of being the captain. 

“Shiro… everything okay?” He asked. Embarrassment over his state of dress was nothing when it came to Shiro. 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Shiro said. 

Keith walked close so Shiro could see his frown and disbelieving look better. “You’re sitting in the dark.” 

“There’s a light on.” He pointed to the small under-counter light, the glow barely making it to him and casting dark shadows on his face. 

“You know I won’t judge you, Shiro. You don’t have to be the captain of the Atlas or a leader of the coalition with me.” Shiro would always be someone he admired and looked up to but he wasn’t some kid who needed a perfect hero. He liked Shiro’s flaws. It made it easier to accept his own. 

“I know. It’s just… you have enough of your own things to worry about,” Shiro said. 

“I’ll worry more if you don’t tell me.” 

Shiro sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. “It’s just sleeping is sometimes hard. Too many not so great memories, too many worries...” Shiro said. He slumped a little and he looked and sounded exhausted as he must be. 

Keith hated to see it but was thankful that Shiro still trusted enough to show him his vulnerable side. “I don’t think sitting here is going to help. And are you drinking coffee?” He leaned closer to try and see inside Shiro’s mug. 

Shiro gave a short laugh and shook his head. “If I did that, I’d never sleep. Even with the nigh-well, some sleep is still better than no sleep. It’s cocoa.” 

Keith didn’t comment about the nightmares. They all had them now to some extent or another. Keith usually woke up nightly from them though lately, he had someone to help him out. 

“Sounds good. I actually came in to get some snacks.” 

“It’s a bit late for food isn’t it?” 

“I woke up and now that I feel better, I’m getting some food before sleeping.” He had expended quite a bit of energy while being comforted and calmed down. He needed to refuel before he could sleep. 

“Oh… right. Well, I think I saw some cookies Hunk made still in the jar,” Shiro said gesturing to the actual kitchen of the lounge. 

“Great.” Keith headed over and started to put together a plate and made sure to grab two drink pouches and then hesitated over a third. 

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith called 

“Yeah?” Shiro had been watching him move around the kitchen and was now watching him over the rim of his mug as he took another sip of what Keith guessed was now cold cocoa. 

“Did you want to come back with me? I know I always sleep better when I have someone to watch my back,” Keith said. That hadn’t always been the case but two years with his mother had taught him a lot about family and trust and these days, his bed felt lonely unless someone else was with him. Though Kosmo certainly kept the worst of it at bay. 

“I uh… really? I mean… wouldn’t I be intruding?” Shiro’s eyes moved up and down Keith’s chest, clearly signaling that he’d noticed the marks and knew what they were from. 

“No,” Keith said without any hesitation. Whether they only slept or Shiro wanted more, neither would be unwelcome in his bed. He’d never been the most normal of guys before the war, so he didn’t see a reason to start now, especially as he learned more about his Galra heritage and their culture. He was a mix of two species and had his own life experiences mixed into it. Conforming to expectations and social norms on a spaceship filled with various aliens from all over the galaxy just seemed so small-minded to him. 

“Oh.. really, what about…” Shiro trailed off, hiding more fully behind his mug. 

“Shiro, if you want in my bed, you’ll hear absolutely zero objections.” Shiro was handsome, strong, smart, and one of the rarest treasures in the universe. Keith wouldn't be with anyone who didn’t also think so and respect that to Keith, Shiro would always be a priority. 

Shiro put his mug down, biting his lower lip as he contemplated Keith and the offer laid out before him. Just when Keith was starting to think Shiro would say no, he let out a loud sigh and his shoulders slumped a little. “Okay… maybe… maybe it will help,” Shiro said. 

“Great. Let me just grab another drink pouch,” Keith said. He quickly scooped one up and then walked over to Shiro before he could change his mind. “Let’s go.” Someone else could deal with Shiro’s cup in the morning. 

Shiro nodded and took the pouches from Keith and trailed after him out of the room. Neither of them said anything as they moved down the hall, nor when Keith punched in the numbers for his room and the door open. 

It was Kolivan’s low rumble that broke the quiet. “Kit, you were gone longer than expected…” Keith nodded to Kolivan and moved into the room so that Shiro could follow, stepping into Kolivan’s view. 

“Kit…” Kolivan said. But he didn’t sound angry. “I didn’t know you’d be bringing the captain back with you.” 

“It’s not a problem, is it?” Shiro asked, still standing in the doorway. 

“No. It’s unexpected but not unwanted.” Kolivan gestured to Shiro to come in.

Keith gave them both a small smile. He knew he was right when he told Shiro he’d be welcome but it was still nice to hear that he was. “I brought food,” Keith said. 

Kolivan sat up, the sheet sliding down his body to rest low enough on his hips to show he wasn’t wearing anything. Keith enjoyed the view but when he glanced over at Shiro he looked a little uncomfortable.

He knew Shiro respected Kolivan and he suspected Shiro might have known about Kolivan and Keith meeting up, especially with how little he reacted to it being Kolivan in his room just now, but he wasn’t sure how Shiro actually felt about him. 

“I don’t bite, Shiro,” Kolivan said. And Keith was sure that Kolivan had used Shiro’s name on purpose to try and relax him. 

Still, Keith wasn’t sure it worked as he felt Shiro’s eyes on him, undoubtedly taking in the blatant bite marks. 

Kolivan gave a rumbled laugh as he noticed what Shiro was looking at. “Well, not without an invitation. Come sit,” He patted the bed beside him. 

After a moment of hesitation, Shiro walked over and sat down, keeping space between them. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. Keith just worries,” Shiro said. 

“You didn’t interrupt. And he’s not the only one who worries. You have looked tired these last weeks,” Kolivan said. 

Galra were always a bit blunt in their assessments and Keith kept quiet hoping that Shiro might respond to it so they could help. 

“We’re in a war. Everyone’s been tired.” 

Keith held back a sigh and sat between them, the plate of food on his lap. He looked at the pouches in Shiro’s hand and Shiro passed one to Kolivan and him before opening his own up. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Kolivan asked. 

“I was sleeping earlier,” Shiro said. He tried to sound stern but Keith thought he was definitely pouting. 

“Properly slept. Through the night,” Kolivan said. He kept his stare focused on Shiro. And having been on the receiving end of Kolivan’s looks in all sorts of situations, he knew how intense it could be. 

Shiro fidgeted slightly and took another drink from his pouch. 

The silence stretched on and Kolivan patiently waited. Keith took a bite of a cookie and watched, intrigued but sure that Kolivan would win. 

Shiro finally looked away, his shoulders slumping. “It’s been a while…” It wasn’t an exact time but it was probably more telling. 

“You are not the first warrior to have trouble finding sleep. There’s no shame in it. It doesn’t make you weak. Especially considering your age. A lot has been placed on your and the other paladins' shoulders. That you all manage as well as you do is a show of your strength,” Kolivan said. 

Keith nodded but otherwise stayed silent. Shiro knew that Keith already thought him strong and a great leader. Right now, he needed to hear it from someone with many more years of experience in leading and being in a horrible war. 

“Do you get nightmares?” Shiro asked. 

“I do.”

Kolivan’s admission was so fast and easy that Shiro did a double-take before focusing again on his water pouch. Keith was sure that Shiro hadn’t expected such a powerful and contained leader like Kolivan to admit to weakness so easily.

“I have witnessed many atrocities in the war and lost more friends than I care to count. And what Macidus did to me will not leave my dreams anytime soon. But I will not let the Empire defeat me by keeping me from my sleep.” 

Shiro seemed to consider this and Kolivan let him, taking some food from the plate. They both ate and tried not to act like they were studying Shiro. 

“How?” He asked. 

“I find sleeping with someone I trust helps. Blades will often share quarters so they can have each other’s backs while they’re vulnerable in sleep and to help soothe them if the night becomes too much,” Kolivan said. 

“And it’s not always sexual either. I mean, I learned about it from my mom,” Keith explained. He didn’t want Shiro to think that his invitation to join them in bed had them expecting sex. Not that they would be against it. But right now, Shiro needed comfort and sleep. 

Shiro nodded and took a sip from his pouch. His eyes drifted over the bed and across Kolivan and Keith’s bare chests. There was no doubt that sharing a bed was sexual between the two of them. 

“Kolivan can put on some pants if that will make you feel better,” Keith offered. He had made sure to acquire some comfy jogging pants and shirts from the Garrison storage room for Kolivan to wear when he wanted to relax but didn’t want to be naked. 

“Would you like to return to your room for your own sleepwear?” Kolivan asked. 

Keith wished Kolivan hadn’t suggested that. It was practical but he also worried that if Shiro left, he wouldn’t come back. “Or you can borrow one of Kolivan’s shirts,” Keith offered. 

Shiro looked toward the door and then back at Kolivan as if sizing him up and how big his shirt would be. “Okay. That should be fine. We’re just sleeping, right?” 

“Just sleeping, Shiro,” Keith said. He stood and brought the food over to his desk, it didn’t seem as important as taking care of Shiro right now. He dug through his drawers until he found the clothes he kept for Kolivan and tossed a pair of pants at him and then a shirt at Shiro. He had extra shirts for Kolivan, but truthfully, he enjoyed curling up against his warm furry chest too much to want to cover it. He was just hoping Shiro wouldn’t object or question it. 

“Thanks,” Shiro said. He finished off his water pouch and stood to throw it out. He turned his back as he started stripping. He quickly changed from his uniform into the borrowed shirt and the short and tight boxer briefs that he’d been wearing and that were going to fuel Keith’s dreams for some time to come. 

Kolivan wisely took the chance to stand and slip on the jogging pants, Keith enjoying the view there, too, before it was covered up. It really was a shame but Shiro wasn’t ready for nudity from Kolivan right now.

“Come on, everyone in the bed. I’m tired and I know we all have full days tomorrow,” Keith said. 

Kolivan nodded and then slid into the bed, leaving the covers pulled back as he slid toward the wall.

There wasn’t a lot of space left and he could feel the tension radiating from Shiro as he noticed that, too. 

“It’s going to be a tight fit,” Shiro said. 

“We’ll make it work.” 

“We’re going to need a bigger bed if you want to do this every night, Kit,” Kolivan said. 

Keith shrugged. Maybe, but right now, he didn’t mind the excuse to cuddle in close. “Come on, Shiro.” 

Keith held out his hand and Shiro took it slowly and allowed himself to be dragged toward and then on the bed, following Keith. 

Keith kept going, moving from the hard mattress to right on top of Kolivan. Even when it was just the two of them Keith would often make himself at home on top of him. He was warm, and while maybe not soft with all of his muscles, the fur was still nice. 

Kolivan just gave Keith a small shake of his head but wrapped an arm around him to keep him firmly in place. 

Shiro tried to lay down on his back but it was clear that there wasn’t enough space on the bed to do so and eventually, he gave in and turned to his side, back toward them. Keith understood wanting to keep an eye on the door, and if they did this again, he’d make sure Shiro was by the wall. 

Not that Shiro needed to worry about anyone entering while he was asleep. Atlas wasn’t exactly sentient, but she wasn’t exactly not sentient either. She would protect her captain and keep him safe in his sleep. 

“Shiro, you’re going to fall off the bed. Curl up around us. Kolivan won’t mind. And his fur is soft,” Keith said. 

He practically held his breath as he waited to see what Shiro would do. He was asking a lot of him. Expose his back to the door, to trust Kolivan with his vulnerabilities, and to maybe open himself up to something more between the three of them. 

It really was just sleeping, and if that’s all Shiro ever wanted, Keith would be fine with it. But if he could get this to lead to something more, he wasn’t quite altruistic enough to pass it up. He’d never made any secret about how he felt about Shiro. Especially after saving him from the Black Lion’s consciousness. 

Keith was about to give up waiting, and just be happy that Shiro was still in bed with them when he felt movement and a moment later, Shiro was turning and sliding in closer to Kolivan. 

“Is this okay?” He asked. 

In response, Kolivan lifted an arm and moved it around Shiro to pull him in a bit closer and left his large hand resting on Shiro’s back. Keith knew how heavy and warm Kolivan’s hand had to feel. 

Shiro stiffened for a moment and Keith tried to give him an encouraging smile but Shiro’s gaze was focused on the expanse of purple in front of him. After a long moment, Shiro let out a shuddering breath and his muscles relaxed. 

“Thank you.” The words were barely more than a breath of air as they left Shiro’s mouth but he still heard them. 

“Anytime, Shiro. Now get some sleep,” Keith said. 

He could feel Kolivan’s chest vibrating, likely at him holding back a laugh. He always found Keith being bossy amusing. 

“You, too, Kolivan,” Keith said. He then squirmed just a bit until he was that extra bit comfier on top of Kolivan and then gave a soft sigh as he found the perfect spot. 

He was nearly asleep when he felt a soft touch on his hand. Opening his eyes just a crack, he spotted Shiro’s fingers brushing against his and without a thought turned his hand so he could hold Shiro’s in it. 

He felt Shiro squeeze back and soon after deep breathing filled the room. 

“He was more tired than he’d admit to,” Kolivan said, his voice kept as quiet as possible. 

“I know. Thank you, Kolivan,” Keith said. He never doubted that Kolivan would allow this but his support and tenderness toward Shiro was still appreciated. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Kolivan said. He moved his hand from Keith’s back to his hair, petting it lightly. “Now sleep.” 

Keith didn’t respond beyond a light purring sound he had discovered he could make while in the quantum abyss but was still rare for him to do. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to thoughts of more sleepovers like this and just maybe moving into Shiro’s room and exploring all of the advantages a larger bed might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the story took a softer turn than expected and sorry that it just stayed at potential Keith/Kolivan/Shiro in the story but I have no doubts that Keith is going to get a happy threesome and Shiro is going to find comfort and protecting in Kolivan's and Keith's arms for many many nights to come. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and you're welcome to come say hi at my twitter [@SagelySea](https://twitter.com/SagelySea)


End file.
